My Loving Heart Lost In The Dark
by death cherries
Summary: When Ai is feeling alone on Valentine's Day, who else but Takeshi is there to help cheer up the Princess? Rated K for minor language. ONESHOT


**My Loving Heart Lost In The Dark**

Hello everyone! Since Valentine's Day is coming up, I decided that since my other story is kinda slow and I know I won't complete it on time, I decided to do a Princess Ai story! Enjoy!

* * *

Ai watched as the moon shone high in the dark, ebony sky. The pitiful stars that were nothing but fading specks, the crescent moon and its over powering glow. Fluttering her red feathered wings, Ai couldn't help but wonder how Nora and the others were doing on the Other Side. She had still yet to find the answers that she was looking for. Memories and pictures were helping her bit by bit, but soon it wasn't enough. She needed more now. Giving a sigh, she watched as the gentle breeze carried its pale petals along with it. A sight that was both haunting and beautiful. Oh how she wished that she could be carried away like that! By a simple caress like the wind, and its grace! Inside, she could feel a new song come up to this feeling and sight, humming the tune that would be perfect, she soon jolted in surprise as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" Takeshi asked as he lit a cigarette.

"It sure is," Ai sighed out. Takeshi frowned a bit and took in a long drag.

"What's the matter, Princess?" he asked as he removed the cig. "Something wrong tonight?"

"Just mind your own business!" Ai hissed as she inched away from him. Takeshi gave a grin as he inched towards her.

"C'mon, Princess," he began as he wrapped an arm around her, "tonight's a nice night. I just wanna talk; I swear I'm not going to do anything weird."

Ai gave him a look and sighed. "Alright," she said as she gave in to his words, "but Takeshi, I'd really appreciate it if you knocked before you came in, you know? It kinda creeps me out when you do that."

"My bad," he chuckled out as he took in another drag. Takeshi couldn't help but side eye the beautiful Princess that was next to him. The moonlight illuminating her gorgeous figure, it just made her so angelic and so damn beautiful! But he knew that under that, his Princess was going through some inner turmoil. Exhaling the smoke, Takeshi spoke. "So what's up, Princess? Why're you even up in your room all alone with only the candle lights and stuff?"

"You really think I'd tell _you_?" Ai huffed as she ran her fingers through her hair. But giving another sigh she then decided to explain. "Takeshi…" she began, her wings gently fluttering, "you know that I'm not of here, right?"

"Right," Takeshi answered as he took in another drag.

"Well…" turning to him, facing him, Ai then explained. "Takeshi…there's a place beyond here. It's called Ai Land. My home. When I had first met you, it felt to me that you knew who I was. At first I thought it was all too much of a coincidence, but Takeshi! I just have to know, just how did you get all those damn answers of yours right? I mean, did you really know who I was all along?" Ai looked up at him, her emerald eyes dying to know the answer. She just had to make sure it wasn't some stupid dumb guesses. The bull crap.

Takeshi scratched his head as he exhaled another fog, "Kinda hard to explain." He answered. "It was just something that came up. If you really want to know, the only reason I called you 'Princess' was because of your appearance. It just screamed out royalty to me, or something along the lines of that." Chucking out the now shortened butt of his cig, he then looked over to her. "But you know what? I guess I was sorta right. You really **are** a Princess, but not only that. An angel as well." He gave her a smile.

"You're not lying to me are you?" Ai asked as she eyed him with uncertainty.

"Why would I? Oh, that reminds me," Takeshi paused a bit as he felt around his pockets a bit. Finally feeling the large cubed object, the then took it out. A pink box neatly wrapped in a lacy black ribbon. "Happy Valentine's Day." Takeshi said as he handed it to her.

Ai blinked her eyes as she took the box from his hand. She pointed a finger at herself, "Me?" she asked. He gave a nod and she slowly tugged at the bow, unraveling it and letting it fall to the floor. Opening it, she saw that it was filled with false nails and its little accessories.

"I kinda noticed how you like to wear those," he said as he scratched the back of his head, "but to be honest, I didn't know which ones you had already had. So I just picked these up."

"Thank you, Takeshi," Ai thanked as she looked at him. She gave him a smile as she picked up one of the little sparkly, fake diamonds and looked at it. Putting it back in the box, Ai placed it next to the tiny table next to her and then walked up to Takeshi. "Don't tell Kent about this, okay?" she asked.

"Ai?" but Takeshi soon found himself silenced by the lips of the goddess. Releasing the invisible bound that held them, she pulled back and then gave a smile to the confused tattooed man.

"Just my Valentine's Day gift back," the red winged Princess replied. She then leaned against the balcony, another gentle wind blew and a few of her red feathers danced in the flow. Takeshi gazed at the marvelous sight of her, the beguiling woman and her everlasting charms. Fidgeting a bit, he then took out another cig and lit it.

"You really are something, Ai," he puffed out as he looked at her with his golden eyes.

"And you are, too, Mister Takeshi." Ai teased as her eyes slid over to him.

* * *

Meh, I know the title has nothing to do with the story. So sue me. R&R and thanks for reading! 


End file.
